The Tail of Majira and Natsu
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: Based off of Netflix series Tarzan and Jane (in turn, the show honors the original series by Edgar Rice Burroughs) Pulled from a plane crash by the mighty Fire Dragon Ruler of the Galuna Island Thunder, Majira, a girl given the powers of dragons, is raised among them but when she meets a human named Natsu Dragneel her life is turned upside down! Adopted by Quetzalcoatl is my Momma!
1. 0: Prologue

_**So I was watching Tarzan and Jane- a Netflix Original- and I wanted to switch to Fairy Tail and I know I have like 10 stories I've barely started but I have to start writing this now while I've got the story/show fresh in my mind's eye! Natsu x OC!**_

 **Based off of the Netflix Original** _ **Tarzan and Jane**_ **\- in turn, the show honors the original story by Edgar Rice Burroughs (My wild-child-side's idol).**

Key:

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

" **Roaring/talking in dragontongue/humantongue"**

" _Spell Attack"_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **~PROLOGUE- A Legend is Born~**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _In a quiet village on Galuna Island a Thunder of dragons lived alongside a tribe of humans. The humans respected the wild dragons for their strength in battle, fairness in sparing wounded humans, wisdom kept from ages past, and gentle kindness for the dragon hatchlings. The dragons in turn respected the humans for their pack-mentality, their tenderness in respecting the forest, and the respect they gave for the fauna and flora there. The Drake of the Dragon Thunder, Moto-Wa-Moto in the Dragontongue or Fireheart in the Human tongue, was the strongest of them all and with his strength he was a guardian for both man and beast._

 _One day a man with fire-red hair and scars on his lip and over an eye came to study medicine with the tribe of Galuna. The man, named Igneel Dragneel, had left a wife and son back in the mainland- his wife, Grandine Dragneel, and his two-year-old son Natsu Dragneel. His wife was pregnant with a girl they want to name Wendy. Igneel wished to combine the natural medicine of Galuna's natives with the scientific breakthroughs of the modern world. Some Natives weren't accepting to the idea but the Chief of the Tribe, Moka had agreed in hopes of better remedies._

 _The same day Igneel had arrived, a plane had crashed in the forest near the Galuna Island's Thunder. Fireheart, seeing the plane in flames, flew to the area of twisted metal and burning debris._ **"Is anyone there?! Speak so I can find you!"** _the only response the mighty fire dragon got was the wail of an infant human. Smelling the foul fumes of the engine fuel nearing critical, Fireheart had to move fast and carefully. Using the very tips of his giant onyx claws the Drake pried the walls of the plane that trapped the infant away and pulled her out, but didn't make it past the blast radius. Opening his mighty jaws, Fireheart inhaled and devoured the flames as they threatened to consume the baby in his gentle grip._

" **By Draco's star that was close,"** _Fireheart sighed in relief and looked down at the child in his claws. The baby had fallen silent, unnervingly so, and the great Fire Dragon's heart turned cold when he saw the burns and blood on the child. Fireheart nearly panicked before he thought of a solution to this crisis._ **"I have no idea how to treat a human hatchling, but maybe Moka can help."** _So turning to the beaches of Galuna, Fireheart flew as fast as he could in the coming storm._

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **~At Galuna Village- On Galuna Temple Alter~**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _The chief was speaking to Igneel, the Shaman next to them with a slightly distrustful glare in his one working eye leveled on the mainlander. There was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. "Something isn't right…" the Shaman rasped out, his head snapping over to the forest. Igneel, Shaman, and Moka, along with his seven-year-old son Bobo, rushed with the village warriors to the edge of the forest to find large red glowing eyes peering out of the darkness. Igneel sucked in a gasp at the flames of instinct burning within the red orbs._

" _Moka, what is-?!" "Hush." Shaman moved forwards, dropped his staff and bowed low to the ground before the Drake of Galuna. "Great Protector. What is happening? Why have you some?" a flicker of flames licked within two large nostrils and an earth rumbling growl made the air vibrate. A large clawed paw stepped into the light of the fire and showed the giant red dragon in all his glory. With a rumble the dragon set his gently closed claw on the ground before Chief Moka and the Shaman and revealed the silent baby, whose eyes were half-mast and dull with fatigue. "My lord…" Igneel whispered, looking from the badly burnt child to the mighty dragon._

 _At first, Igneel thought that the dragon had done this to the baby, but looking closer he saw the intense worry and fear for the child's wellbeing burning bright in those red orbs. A thundering rumble made the air vibrate again and a deep mountainous voice rumbled within their minds:_

" **Save her."**

 _The Shaman took the child and raced to the Temple alter. Turning to Bobo he instructed the boy to get his herbs and mortar and pestle. As the tribe of Galuna gathered around and the storm overhead grew, Fireheart threw his head back and roared, calling for his two most trusted Claps_ **(AN: Thunder obviously related to the family of dragons, well 'Claps' will refer to the sibling bonds some of the members of said Thunder has with each other)** _to join him._

 _Instantly three dragons came. Kasi, the wingless Speed Dragoness and Blacksteel the Iron Dragon._ **"Moto-Wa-Moto why have you called us?"** _Blacksteel asked, his silver scales ruffling in minor irritation._ **"I wish for you to assist the Shaman in healing the man-child. Infuse him with your ability to bestow strength and speed, my friends."** _Blacksteel and Kasi knew that their Drake never did something without knowing what the results entailed._

" **You know the last time we did something like this was with the previous Drake Acno-." "Do not say that name!"** _Kasi said with a rumble of rage. She had lost three eggs the night that demonic manifestation had risen up and taken thirteen of their own with him against Moto-Wa-Moto's coronation as Drake._ **"Yes,"** _Fireheart sighed, closing his eyes briefly_ **. "But if I can find a way to atone for that mistake, then this can be it. We will give both humans and Dragons a champion to fight that demon should he ever return here."** _The two dragons looked to each other before turning back to their drake._ **"We hope you know what you're doing, my friend."** _Blacksteel said._ **"For fate may not be so lenient on us this time around."**

 _The two dragons with them raised their wings and took to the skies, circling over the congregation and keeping an eye on the Shaman while Kasi sped in a circle around the Temple itself, all three waiting for the right time to use the Shaman as a conduit for their power._

 _Igneel jumped when he saw the two other smaller dragons next to the large red one. One dragon had silver scales with shining wings that seemed to be made of iron blades and the other had no wings but was furry and had a streamlined look. Her legs were thin but very muscular in terms of harnessing speed. The scientist realized that the dragons were_ helping _. With a determined look on his scarred face, Igneel ran into his tent and brought out three vials with pictures of various elements on them- an angry red looking liquid had a scarred fire dragon on the front, a green liquid with wind patterns forming a feathery dragon's wings, and a blue liquid with an iron-armored grey dragon._

 _Rushing back out Igneel set the three vials in front of the Shaman. The shaman paused in his prep-work and looked at the scientist with wide eyes while Igneel stared dead on in determination. The Shaman gave a single nod and took the vials, chanting as he poured the liquids into his mixture._

" _Raging Fire Dragon!" A deep roar of bestial draconic rage echoing from ancient times unknown rippled in the earth, making the fires of the Alter torches flare high._

" _Fast Wind Dragon!" A Catlike screech echoed after, the winds of the incoming storm blowing harder._

" _Unmovable Iron Dragon!" A Metallic groan, like they were inside a metal submarine and diving low into the ocean, rumbled in and the iron statues of dragons seemed to shine brighter with light from the fires._

 _The Shaman dipped three fingers into the dull brown concoction and painted a flame pattern over the baby's heart with the mixture. A flash of lightning tore the sky above the dragons as the man raised one arm to the dragons and shouted out_ _ **"LEND US YOUR POWER!"**_

Their time had come.

" **NOW!"** _Fireheart, Blacksteel, and Kasi gave a roar in unison, sending the shocks of power into the shaman and in turn where his hand touched the infant, into her. The baby's hair, once a copper auburn, now turned a ferocious red. Her eyes, originally a chocolate brown, turned into bright amber-gold with draconic pupils before vanishing in an instant. The Shaman, Bobo, and Moka jumped back slightly in shock at what had happened however the baby didn't cry or wail. She just laid still. "What now?" Igneel asked as the three dragons settled down. Shaman stared intently at the baby girl and lifted her into his arms carefully. "Now we wait."_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _The next morning, the Galuna Tribe was getting ready for the day. Igneel emerged from his tent and looked around. He hoped the baby had survived. Seeing Chief Moka walk by Igneel ran to catch up. "Chief Moka, good morning!" the chief nodded back to the scientist. "Good morning." Igneel shifted from foot to foot- the man never really got anxious (unless you counted that night he proposed to Grandine and the day Natsu was born) but he was hoping for good news about the child. "Any news on the baby?" Moka's eyes saddened and his face turned downwards. "The child is gone…" Igneel's heart sank into the ground._

" _Oh… I had hoped my medicine and yours would've worked." Moka shook his head and looked at the scientist with a wry smile. "All we can do now is continue onward."_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _After three weeks, Igneel Dragneel was on the next flight back to the mainland of Fiore. As the plane ascended into the sky, the Shaman, Chief Moka, and Bobo looked down at the giggling and very much alive baby girl in a bungle of Forest Vulcan furs. "Are you sure it was wise to not tell the Doctor about the baby?" Moka asked his Shaman. "This child is no longer completely human Chief," Shaman said. "She is now something more. She is a new creature- the heart of a man and the soul of a dragon." The baby cooed. Suddenly her nose scrunched up and she sneezed, sending a plume of fire at the Chief's face._

" _Incredible!" Bobo said in awe. "This girl has the flames of Drakelord Fireheart, the speed of Lady Kasi, and the strength of Lord Blacksteel. Her name shall be Majira, or summer, for this was the season she was given a new life and the first ability she used was her fire dragon roar."_

 _Young Bobo grinned and looked down at the swaddled Majira. "Hello, little Majira! I'm Bobo and I'm your big brother!" Majira squealed out a giggle and reached out chubby baby fingers at Bobo. "Bubu! Buu-bu!" the earth shook slightly as the three dragons who infused little Majira with their powers emerged from the forest. "The world cannot know about Majira," Shaman said slowly. "Many people with dark hearts will do whatever it takes to obtain the abilities she possesses. We must keep her safe." Looking up at Fireheart, Shaman extended the baby to the mighty Dragon._

" _The Thunder will assist with raising her?" Moka asked. Fireheart gave a single nod and bent his neck down to see the child's face clearly. The night this transformation had taken place, Majira's acid purple dragon eyes had gradually become visible, showing her dragon soul. Her fingernails and toenails had turned into razor-sharp dragon claws and talons and though her teeth had yet to grow in, they would grow in with sharp, draconic canines._

 _Majira looked into the red eyes of her new father and gave a strange_ _ **'**_ **CHURRUP!'** _sound. Fireheart sucked in a breath in shock._ 'Like a Hatchling greets their parent…!' _in return, Fireheart hgave a rumbling purr, making the baby giggle in delight._ **"Hmph. The brat might be bearable to have around after all…"** _Blacksteel said grudgingly as his metallic green eyes softened to_ rock-soft _rather than steel._ **"Oh she's the cutest!"** _Kasi cooed. Lifting a furry talon paw to wriggle it in front of the infant Majira giggled and grabbed it, cooing in fascination._ **"We will have to allow the Heirdrake to come every three days to teach the hatchling about humans,"** _Fireheart said. Reaching out a paw he cupped the baby into it and held the paw to his warm scaly chest gently._

 _Taking off into the sky, Fireheart took the baby to the Thunder of Galuna Island, where she learns a how to survive in the forest and harness her dragon powers of Fire, Speed, and Strength._

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **WELL?! GOOD? BAD? NEED REVIEWS AND HOPEFULLY LIKES/FOLLOWS!**_


	2. 1: Man Meets Majira

_**I'm Back!**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or the base story line for Tarzan/ Tarzan and Jane! Those belong to Hiro Mashima and Edgar Rice Burroghs!**_

 _ **And to answer my first reviewer's question: yes. Yes she will be going barefoot 24/7 because she won't be able to use her dragon talons and claws as effectively then. Plus in my eyes shoes are overrated if you were raised in the semi-wild with apes/dragons your whole life. I go around barefoot too and I live in the country.**_

 **~::~**

 **~Intro: Back Home by Andy Grammer~**

 **~::~**

 _ **~Intro Instrumental to the song~**_

 _We're flying high over the ocean, than the scene skips to the Mainland of Fiore, then to a city called Magnolia where a school campus stands proudly. A symbol reminiscent of a Fairy with a tail is displayed on a banner as the breeze blows. The doors to the school swing open to allow a flash of red orange and yellow light to fade into white._

 _The title flashes over the background of a school hallway in fire:_

 _テールマジラとナツ_

 _(The Tails of Majira and Natsu)_ _,_

 _ **I'm gonna need you to raise your glass,**_

 _ **I don't care what you put in it.**_

 _ **Here's to nights that you can't take back,**_

 _ **We live hard but we love to laugh…**_

 _The scene zeroes in on a classroom and goes through the window of the door, showing the occupants- Natsu Dragneel with his trademark scaly scarf is fighting with a shirtless Gray Fullbuster over who-knows-what. The teacher, Gildarts Clive, is sweat-dropping at the display they're giving while Levy McGarden, her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox and best friend Lucy Heartfilia are watching- Levy laughing while Gajeel rolls his eyes with a faint smile on his lips and Lucy giving an exasperated face-palm._

 _ **We all thought that we'd get rich fast,**_

 _ **Hop the plane out for greener grass.**_

 _ **Found out the green is cash,**_

 _ **Don't compare to the friends that last…**_

 _In the forest of Galuna, Majira is seen one moment swinging from branch-to-branch alongside some friendly forest Vulcans. As she passes behind a tree the next moment the scene changes to her clawing up buildings in Magnolia City with her dragon claws and talons in her school outfit- the skirt has shorts under it. Then she's trying to out-eat Natsu in a diner while the two chug a large bottle of Tabasco sauce each. A mysterious man is watching her from around a corner, offering another man several suitcases of Jewel while pointing to her within the diner. Gajeel, Gray, and Erza come up behind the mad who is being paid to target Majira, however and after a cloud of dust settles the man is seen with several stacked-up goose eggs and missing teeth._

 _ **See, we won't forget where we came from,**_

 _ **The city won't change us,**_

 _ **We beat to the same drum!**_

 _ **No, we won't forget where we came from,**_

 _ **The city can't change us,**_

 _ **We beat to the same drum, the same drum!**_

 _Natsu and Majira are sitting in a tree in the forest of Galuna Island. The two stand up and grab onto a vine and fist-bump before swinging off into the green foliage. Majira is using bursts of flame from her bare feet to pull ahead with a mischievous grin on her face. Then the two are sitting in the Sakura Tree in Magnolia Park at night while gazing up at the stars. Natsu gives her his trademark grin and Majira blushes and gives him a small shy smile back._

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe!**_

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **And no matter where we go,**_

 _ **We always find our way back home!**_

 _The scene bursts into gold light as Team Natsu are shown traveling to and from Galuna- rescuing dragon Hatchlings and other wildlife from animal traffickers and freeing the creatures from hunting traps. Majira is seen in the shadow of a massive black silhouette with blue markings; Gray is fighting a woman with horns to free Juvia from an airtight freezer room._

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe!**_

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **And no matter where we go,**_

 _ **We always find our way back home~!**_

 _Natsu and Majira are seen standing side by side, looking out over the Galuna Island Forest at the sunset before he turns to face Majira. She turns to him and gives a smile. Natsu blushes and leans in as Majira does the same. The two get closer and closer to each other._

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **We always find our way back home~!**_

 _Just before the two kiss Natsu's cat Happy jumps on his head, making the boy teeter on the edge of the cliff they're standing on. Majira grins and shoves Natsu over before jumping after him. As Natsu flails around he sees Majira laughing out loud and he eventually laughs too. The two drift closer to each other as they fall and eventually get to holding each other._

 _Pressing their foreheads together and giggling like idiots, the two gaze into each other's eyes but they land in Majira's treehouse and Happy jumps on Natsu's head again, effectively cutting them off again._

 _ **Yeah, we always find our way back home…**_

 _And the scene moves out to show a picture frame of the Magnolia Academy Class with Natsu, Majira and the others in the picture._

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _1: Man Meets Majira_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~::~Ten years later~::~_

In the forest canopy high above, several forest Vulcans are racing each other. Well… one isn't exactly a forest Vulcan.

" **Come on guys! You've gotta move faster than that!"**

A draconic grown and slight roar makes the group stagger a bit and a small lithe figure in a leather bikini-style top and ragged leather shorts pulls ahead of the group. Ten years later Majira is still a child, but she already has amazing maneuverability and hand-eye coordination with her surroundings. The Vulcans give each other determined looks and take off after the little human. Majira hears them coming and lets' go of her current vine to 'fly' to a tree about fifty meters away using flames puffing from her hands and feet.

Using her claws and talons she latches onto the tree trunk and climbs down then takes off through the foliage. The wind caresses her and energizes her, making her run faster and faster. Suddenly she stops, her face holding a panicked look. "Oh no! Forgot Bobo's coming for next lesson soon!" Majira turns to the south- where Galuna Village is, and takes off.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Lyon we need that forest rhino! How's this trap gonna-?" "We come back in an hour to see if the honey's attracted the beast, Sherry. We've been over this _several_ times." A flash of silver hair and pink locks vanishing in the underbrush are all that remains of a poacher and his girlfriend. Fifteen minutes later a small green rhino with a black horn ambles into the clearing, her fuzzy nose twitching at the sweet smell of honey. Seeing the leaf covered in it the rhino comes closer.

 _*SNAP!*_

In a flash the animal is trapped on all sides by steel bars. She gives out a wail for help that echoes through the forest until it reaches Majira's ears. The tan-skinned girl stops on her tracks. **"Oh, no not poachers again…"** deviating from her path Majira runs to the forest rhino's trap. Unknown to the poachers, they caught a _baby_. **"Don't worry, little one."** The human of the forest croons gently, calming the rhino down. **"I'll get you out in no time."**

Moving around the cage and observing the mechanics carefully Majira sees it was meant for forest _rhinos_ , not the Thunder of Galuna. With that in mind Majira digs her claws into the soft forest dirt and lifts with all her might. Grey lightning flickers on her arms and legs while silver scales rise on her skin as she raises the cage up high enough for the baby rhino to get out. **"Go! Hurry before the hunters return!"**

Unfortunately, the hunters already caught the thing on video. "LYON THAT DRAGON GIRL JUST MADE US LOOSE OUT BOUNTY!" the silver haired man sighed and gave his girlfriend a hug. "No to worry, Sherry. She just might pull in a bigger haul then that rhino will." Sherry blinks in confusion. "How so, love?" "In all of history, no evidence has ever been found of the ferocious dragons of Galuna Island raising a human child. Think of the money it'll bring us!" and Sherry could see sports cars, mansions, limos, fancy dinners all for her and Lyon if they brought in the Dragon-Girl.

So the two began to plan.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Bobo! Bobo I here!" the ten-year-old sped into her treehouse within the Thunder of Galuna, semi-ready to start her lessons. However… "Majira! Where have you been?!" Bobo… wasn't happy about tardiness. "I helping trapped baby rhino!" Bobo raised an eyebrow and corrected the girl's speaking. "I _was_ helping _a_ trapped baby rhino." Majira rolled her eyes and parroted the sentence back. "Majira you have to be careful about saving animals from poaching traps. You never know who could see you in action." "Big brother worries too much."

Bobo gave his little sister an affectionate ruffle on her red head. "Well, we've got to work on math and science today. Also there's something I've got to tell you." Majira raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to college at the Fiore Mainland at the capital of Crocus." Majira took a while to understand what Bobo was saying. "But who'll be my big brother while you're gone?" Bobo smiled and tapped her nose with a finger. "I'll always be your big brother, Majira," Bobo said. "I just won't be within running distance."

Majira sighed and nodded then looked at Bobo sharply. "Remember to visit!" the son of the Chief chuckled and nodded. "Will do, little sister. Will do."

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Lyon and Sherry were sitting in some bushes several yards away from the newest trap: A bear-trap.

Hearing the branches overhead rustle the two turn quickly to the sound but were discouraged when it turned out to be a small forest Vulcan. With disappointed sighs the two turned back to their trap. A few minutes later the trees rustle again, only this time the Dragon-Girl emerges with a hollow shoot in her hands.

She laughs at the two on the ground. "LYON! SHOOT HER!" Sherry screeches. Lyon, hefting a rifle with a tranquilizer dart in the barrel, doesn't get his fingers arolu8nd the trigger when a rock-hard nut hits him in the head. With shouts of pain from both the civilized people, the two are running away.

Majira laughs again. With a triumphant grin she shouts "And stay out!" then used her fire to 'fly' to a vine, shouting her dragon cry to the world.

 **(BREAK)**

 _~Seven Years Later~_

The Village of Galuna is preparing for an old friend to arrive- Dr. Igneel Dragneel. Only this time, he's brought his son along for the trip. "Natsu can you help me get this crate out of the back?" "Sure thing." The boy was born with unique salmon hair and an endless supply of energy. His tanned skin and olive-colored eyes sure don't hurt his appearance either. The last time Igneel had been to the island- about two years ago- he had brought Natsu back a scarp made from the Galuna Thunder's scales. Natsu was so happy he asked his father to take him on this trip so that he could find and thank the Thunder in person.

"Oh, Chief Moka it's great to see you again!" Moka smiled brightly at the man and gave him a handshake. "And you too. Is this the little 'shitfire' I've heard so much about?" Natsu blanched and turned to his father with an indignant squawk. "Dad what the hell?!" "If you can't handle the truth, then find something else to go by." Igneel said nonchalantly.

While Igneel was getting his and his son's tent set up Natsu took it upon himself to explore. The internet was all the rage about a 'Feral Dragon-Girl' living with the dragons on Galuna Island and Natsu was eager to find her and make a new friend. Edging away from the crowd of Galuna Village Natsu entered the forest. Unknown to him, a pair of amber dragon eyes watched intently from above. A small trickle of smoke oozed from the corners of Majira's mouth as she watched with growing curiosity. The salmon-headed boy was giving off a pleasant aura- he was at ease in the forest- though not as much as she.

Meanwhile, Natsu was looking at the dirt floor for any tracks that would point to the whereabouts of the Dragon-Girl. "Jeez… you'd think a girl that could breathe fire, lift a three-hundred-pound cage, and run faster than the winds blow would be easier to find!" the rustle of tree leaves alerted Natsu that he wasn't alone.

Snapping his head up the eighteen-year-old looked around cautiously. Majira looked straight down from her perch to get a better look at this strange boy. Her eyes locked onto the snowy scaled scarf of her father Moto-Wa-Moto's scales. Her eyes flashed gold for a moment and she lowered a rope-vine to grab it. With a swift yank, Majira had the soft scales in her possession. "HEY!" jumping in surprise the girl looked down to find the salmon-haired boy looking in her general direction. "GIMME MY SCARF BACK!" Majira looked at the soft muffler then to the boy. _He seems to be attached to it…_ she thought. _Very well…_

Extending her claws and talons, Majira climbed down the tree she was perched in. when she hit the dirt she heard the boy gasp.

"Y-y-y-you're the Dragon-Girl!" Natsu stammered in shock. Majira tilted her head like a puppy and blinked. "Can you understand me?" Majira grinned mischievously on the inside. _Prank time!_ She fought to keep the confused look on her face. Natsu, on the other hand, determined that she didn't know what he was saying and went for a more primitive approach. "Me," he said gesturing to himself. "Me Natsu." Majira blinked, smiled toothily at him, and copied the actions.

"Me Majira."

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **END SONG:** _ **You are My Home (Avicii)**_

 _ **(Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road-Chip Cover by: Katie Perry)**_

 **~::~**

 _ **~Intro chords~**_

 _Majira is seen in a cushy fancy room. She's taken to sleeping on the floor in-between two large potted plants because she hasn't slept in a regular bed in her entire life. Majira is staring at an upright picture of her when she was nine- there's a picture turned facedown- and she's hugging Fireheart's snout while standing in between the Drake's Clap consisting of Kasi, Fireheart himself, and Blacksteel in the picture showing. The Dragon-Girl then blinks and looks out of her large balcony window at the stars beyond and to the moon. There's a flash of moonlight and we're shown Fireheart looking at the moon as well._

 _ **Oh you shine bright,**_

 _ **Brighter than all the stars!**_

 _ **Brighter than fireworks,**_

 _ **So I give you all my love…**_

 _In the background behind Fireheart we see small flashbacks of Majira and himself with his Clap going on several adventures like swimming in the ocean, playing with Gargowolves, and flying high in the sky or running full speed across the sandy parts of Galuna Island._

 _ **And your perfection even in your mistakes,**_

 _ **Give affection even when your heart aches.**_

 _ **When I'm away your who I'm thinking of~,**_

 _ **Because…**_

 _Back with Majira, she is seen hugging her knees to her chest as she's flying with her friends on a plane headed to Galuna. They're going to meet her father and her Thunder. As the plane lands Majira gets off with Natsu right behind her. After Natsu comes Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel. They look around curiously in Galuna Village and Majira and Natsu greet Chief Moka and Bobo. The ground shakes as Fireheart comes barreling out of the forest, eager to see his little hatchling._

 _ **You are my home, home, home,**_

 _ **Wherever I may roam!**_

 _ **You are the place where I can rest my weary bones,**_

 _ **You are my home, home, home!**_

 _ **You are my home, home, home~!**_

 _The scene changes with a leaf blowing in the wind and shows Majira and her friends riding a dragon in the Clap. Majira, Wendy, and Natsu on Fireheart, Erza on Kasi, Grey, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel on Blacksteel. The scene changes and they're on the peak of Galuna Temple, staring out at the ocean surrounding the island._

 _ **See you shining even in the darkness,**_

 _ **Stand beside me when I don't deserve it.**_

 _ **That's why I say I give you all my love,**_

 _ **Because~…**_

 _Majira turns at the screen and raps the next line while the screen rotates to see her staring at Fireheart with a bright smile on her face._

" _ **You're my number one, there's no doubt**_

 _ **And we stick together throughout!**_

 _ **Like Dragon Scouts we about all for one 'till lights out!**_

 _There's a change of scenery and there are fireflies dancing around the group of dragons and humans. Majira and the humans are singing on a raised rock high above the temple of Galuna out to the while island._

 _ **So Dad, where you at?**_

 _ **Wave your claws, front to back!**_

 _ **Everybody take a look around!**_

 _ **At my dad, out in the crowd (oh)**_

 _ **I love you Dad! (oh, oh, oh)**_

 _Daylight comes over the island and Majira and the others must get back to the mainland. However, Majira pauses and turns around to run back to Fireheart and glomps his snout in a hug. As she unloads from the plane back in Magnolia and enters her room on the Dreyar Estate she looks at the face-down picture and smiles apologetically at it. She flips it up and mouths 'I Love You' to the couple in the photo and walks off with a happier smile on her face._

 ** _You are my home, home, home~..._**

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **And that's chapter 1!**_


	3. 2: Old Family, New Friend

_**Next chapter tonight! Hell, yeah, bitches!**_

 _ **I own neither Fairy Tail or Tarzan/Tarzan and Jane! Those belong to Hiro Mashima and Edgar Rice Burroughs!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **~::~**

 **~Intro: Back Home by Andy Grammer~**

 **~::~**

 _ **~Intro Instrumental to the song~**_

 _We're flying high over the ocean, than the scene skips to the Mainland of Fiore, then to a city called Magnolia where a school campus stands proudly. A symbol reminiscent of a Fairy with a tail is displayed on a banner as the breeze blows. The doors to the school swing open to allow a flash of red orange and yellow light to fade into white._

 _The title flashes over the background of a school hallway in fire:_

 _ **テールマジラ**_ _ **とナツ**_

 _(The Tails of Majira and Natsu)_

 _ **I'm gonna need you to raise your glass,**_

 _ **I don't care what you put in it.**_

 _ **Here's to nights that you can't take back,**_

 _ **We live hard but we love to laugh…**_

 _The scene zeroes in on a classroom and goes through the window of the door, showing the occupants- Natsu Dragneel with his trademark scaly scarf is fighting with a shirtless Gray Fullbuster over who-knows-what. The teacher, Gildarts Clive, is sweat-dropping at the display they're giving while Levy McGarden, her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox and best friend Lucy Heartfilia are watching- Levy laughing while Gajeel rolls his eyes with a faint smile on his lips and Lucy giving an exasperated face-palm._

 _ **We all thought that we'd get rich fast,**_

 _ **Hop the plane out for greener grass.**_

 _ **Found out the green is cash,**_

 _ **Don't compare to the friends that last…**_

 _In the forest of Galuna, Majira is seen one moment swinging from branch-to-branch alongside some friendly forest Vulcans. As she passes behind a tree the next moment the scene changes to her clawing up buildings in Magnolia City with her dragon claws and talons in her school outfit- the skirt has shorts under it. Then she's trying to out-eat Natsu in a diner while the two chug a large bottle of Tabasco sauce each. A mysterious man is watching her from around a corner, offering another man several suitcases of Jewel while pointing to her within the diner. Gajeel, Gray, and Erza come up behind the mad who is being paid to target Majira, however and after a cloud of dust settles the man is seen with several stacked-up goose eggs and missing teeth._

 _ **See, we won't forget where we came from,**_

 _ **The city won't change us,**_

 _ **We beat to the same drum!**_

 _ **No, we won't forget where we came from,**_

 _ **The city can't change us,**_

 _ **We beat to the same drum, the same drum!**_

 _Natsu and Majira are sitting in a tree in the forest of Galuna Island. The two stand up and grab onto a vine and fist-bump before swinging off into the green foliage. Majira is using bursts of flame from her bare feet to pull ahead with a mischievous grin on her face. Then the two are sitting in the Sakura Tree in Magnolia Park at night while gazing up at the stars. Natsu gives her his trademark grin and Majira blushes and gives him a small shy smile back._

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe!**_

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **And no matter where we go,**_

 _ **We always find our way back home!**_

 _The scene bursts into gold light as Team Natsu are shown traveling to and from Galuna- rescuing dragon Hatchlings and other wildlife from animal traffickers and freeing the creatures from hunting traps. Majira is seen in the shadow of a massive black silhouette with blue markings; Gray is fighting a woman with horns to free Juvia from an airtight freezer room._

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!**_

 _ **La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe!**_

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **And no matter where we go,**_

 _ **We always find our way back home~!**_

 _Natsu and Majira are seen standing side by side, looking out over the Galuna Island Forest at the sunset before he turns to face Majira. She turns to him and gives a smile. Natsu blushes and leans in as Majira does the same. The two get closer and closer to each other._

 _ **(Hey!)**_

 _ **We always find our way back home~!**_

 _Just before the two kiss Natsu's cat Happy jumps on his head, making the boy teeter on the edge of the cliff they're standing on. Majira grins and shoves Natsu over before jumping after him. As Natsu flails around he sees Majira laughing out loud and he eventually laughs too. The two drift closer to each other as they fall and eventually get to holding each other._

 _Pressing their foreheads together and giggling like idiots, the two gaze into each other's eyes but they land in Majira's treehouse and Happy jumps on Natsu's head again, effectively cutting them off again._

 _ **Yeah, we always find our way back home…**_

 _And the scene moves out to show a picture frame of the Magnolia Academy Class with Natsu, Majira and the others in the picture. While the frame moves out further we see a picture of Majira's birthparents' wedding photo._

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _2: Old Family, New Friend_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

~::~ _Magnolia- Fairy Tail Industries and Academy-manager's home_ ~::~

An aging man with white hair was gazing forlornly at a picture of a happy couple. A large broad man with blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes was smiling widely and happily next to a beautiful woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. Her smile was equally huge and they were in their wedding attire. "Oh, Laxus…" the old man said sadly. "If only you and Cecelia were still alive with your daughter. Oh, my poor little Juliet…"

"Master Makarov?" looking behind him to see his office assistant Mirajane Strauss, he notices her holding an iPad in her grasp and seeming unnaturally pale in the dim lighting. "What is it, my dear?" "There's something you need to see…" humming in mild curiosity Makarov taked the tablet but nearly drops it when he sees an uploaded article about a feral teenager on Galuna Island living among dragons. The picture accompanying the article showed her using fire-breath and super strength while swinging through the trees. Another picture showed her climbing a tree with long thick and sharp claws and talons. He shook when he saw the scary resemblance to his daughter-in-law, only the facial structure was like his sons to an extent and the eyes were his son's wife.

 _Juliet…!_

"Mirajane, I don't care what it takes! Pay any cost; make any deals that don't involve killing but please bring her home!" Mira smiled gently at her boss and bowed slightly. "Of course Master." Sighing, Makarov looked at the article's headline.

 _Could it really be you, Juliet…?_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

~::~ _Forest of Galuna Island_ ~::~

Natsu stared in openmouthed astonishment. _That urban legend_ wasn't _an urbanm legend after all!_ His eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed at the crimson-headed, dragon-eyed girl before him. _She looks around my age! What does she eat? Does she really live with the dragons? Does she fly? Can she change into a dragon?! OHMYMAVISIDON'TKNOWWHATTOSAAAAAAYYYY!_ Feeling a tap on his right cheek Natsu was brought out of his semi-fanboying. "Uh, what?" he looked to see the Dragon-Girl with a finger extended curiously. She seemed to be looking at his scarf. "Made from scales." He said slowly and clearly.

Majira laughed on the inside as he accentuated his sentence. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed. "Wh-hey! What's so funny?!"

Majira giggled and poked Natsu's nose. "You! You're funny! You thought I couldn't understand you!" she broke out into giggles again as Natsu stared before an irate look marred his handsome features. "I thought you were truly dumb as dirt, ya' know! Jeez…" Majira blinked as she watched the salmon-headed boy turn around and stomp away. She growled low in her chest and used a small burst of flames to get to the trees above. "I'm sorry, okay?" she called down. Natsu just grumbled and fought his way through the underbrush.

Majira sighed and dropped down before him. "Look, I don't get many visitors except for Shaman and Big Brobo… I'm really sorry… I just thought it'd be fun to mess with an outsider, that's all… you understand, right?" Natsu took one look at the big sad dragon-eyes and he sighed and gave her a forgiving smile. "I guess…Fine, I forgive you." Majira blinked and _yipped_ like a Gargowolf **(A/N: Think of a cross between a gargoyle dragon and a wolf- scaly Komodo Dragon with a fuzzy mane and long wolfy legs and slate grey wings.)** in happiness. "Whew! Good! So wanna see something?" Natsu blinked and grinned. "Sure, lead the way."

Majira grabbed his vest sleeve and tugged him over to a vine. "Climb on up- hope you've had lots of exercise!" in no time the two were high above the forest canopy gripping two vines. "You don't get motion sickness, right?" Majira asked as an afterthought. Natsu shook his head no. "Good, cuz you'd probably die doing this with that condition." Rocking back on her heels Majira took off into the great green yonder with a dragon cry. Natsu stared after with excitement as her lithe form and muscular arms seemed to become one with the forest and its vines.

"Hurry up, Natsu!" "Coming!" shaking himself out of his reverie Natsu swung after her with a cry of his own- a high-pitched _manly_ one.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

After half an hour of swinging through the trees the two were resting in a large meadow of bright red and amber flowers. Majira's pupils slit and narrowed when she smelled something in Natsu's satchel when he started digging around in it. Pulling out a jar of peanut butter and a bag of apple slices, Natsu uncapped the peanut butter jar and dipped the apple inside. Majira watching the while time with rapt attention. Just before Natsu popped the sweet and salty treat into his mouth he looked over at his new companion and froze at the intensity of her stare.

"Ummm…" Natsu blinked and glanced at the peanut buttered apple then back at the Dragon-Girl. "You want some?" Majira nodded and took the snack from the civilized boy, popping it into her mouth. Her face suddenly goes flat and she blinks once. Twice. Then she swiped her tongue over her lips slowly and mumbles something.

"What?" Natsu leans in slightly. " _Sphhikth."_ The salmon-headed boy's eyes widened. "Oh, Mavis are you allergic to peanut butter?! Oh, crap are you gonna die?!" Majira looks at Natsu with a small confused frown and shakes her head no. "No, _it sticks_. Peanut butter is sticky." She paused then added as an afterthought- "Sticky but good!" she smacks her lips a few times, trying to get her mouth _un_ stuck, and stands. "We should get you back to the village. Everyone may be wondering where you got off too." Looking over to the sun's position the Mainlander realizes just how long he's really been gone.

"Awwww… do we really have to go?" looking at Majira's actions as she unsheathes her claws and talons to climb a nearby tree, Natsu makes a small noise in the back of his throat in amazement at her gifts. Majira looks back at him with a grin that flashes her canines. "Sorry _Firedancer_ , but you must go. I don't know what Papa Moto will do with you if he finds his little hatchling is hanging around a 'Two-legged Mainlander who could spill my existence for poachers'."

Natsu's eyes widened and he stood up straight. "I'll never tell anyone! Honest!" Majira laughed and nodded. "I know. I trust you, _Firedancer_." Natsu blinked at the name. "What?" "Oh, in my Thunder, a name given by another member of said Thunder is a way of telling you apart from others with a quality." Majira paused. "My name in the Thunder is _Fire-Eater_. Said so because of my Fire Dragon powers. You have the name _Firedancer_ because you have an aura- you… _feel_ like you're _one_ with the fire, like you could dance with it and be caressed like it's your… _mate_. If that makes sense?" Natsu's cheeks were beet-red. "Y-yeah…"

"Good! Let's go then, _Firedancer_! By the way, what other foods are like peanut butter? Tell me!"

And so the two took off through the underbrush on the ground, chatting all the way about their lives before meeting- specifically about foods like peanut butter.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

" _We have sights on the Dragon-Girl. Moving in now…"_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Natsu and Majira exited the cover of the forest with bright smiles and the sound of a… _what is that?_

Natsu spun around and shielded his eyes at the glare of the LEDs the helicopter wielded. It happened too fast to process- the adamantine netting, the draconic roars of betrayal and anger. Fire being blown as the Dragon-Girl was flown to who-knows-where. And all Natsu could do was stare in anguish and dismay that his new friend was being kidnapped and unable to do anything about it.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Magnolia- Dreyar Estate~_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Master Makarov! They've returned!" the short balding man sprang out of his office chair and raced to the landing platform out in the backyard. As the yellow helicopter touched down, the door slid open and a red-headed girl wearing dirt-caked leather shorts and a sports bra-like top fell tumbling out, rumbling the air with a growl, huffing angry black smoke and her amber-yellow eyes glaring wildly and snarling like a dragon at any living creature that moved.

 _And she was chained in adamantine chains… with a muzzle over her mouth._

"What is the meaning of this?!" the tiny old man growled in a rage. "Why is my granddaughter _**SHACKLED?!**_ "

"Sir, of you'd ridden with us on the way back," one pilot said over the loudspeakers. "You'd see why this was completely necessary!" "Take them off this instant!" and they did. Makarov slowly approached his long lost granddaughter and touched her arm softly. Eyes alight with fear, Majira looked at the tiny elderly human and calmed slightly, but not enough to show she trusted him. "Dear, you should come inside… I'll explain why you're here when you've settled down.

In a few minutes Majira was in a red and yellow painted room, pertched on top of the wardrobe and snarling at old Makarov. "Juliet, please calm-!" "Majira!" the old man stopped and blinked at the girl. "My name is not Juliet, it's Majira! And-and I won't live in this-this _CAGE!_ " she jumped down from the wardrobe and onto the red-quilted bed. "I want to go home!" "But Ju-." The girl fixed him with a scorching glare. "Majira, this is your home!" "NO! The FOREST is my home!" the girl was huffing now, her energy spent on shouting at the poor confused elder. With a rumble of irritation Majira pulled two potted plants into the moonlight streaming through the window and plopped down there.

"…"

It was silent for several minutes.

"This room was your father's when he was your age…" Makarov began. He slowly padded over to the bedside table and picked up a framed photo of a happy couple dressed in wedding attire. Staring sadly at the photograph he continued over to his granddaughter and handed it to her. Curiosity eventually won over Majira and she took it. "My father is Fireheart." she said stubbornly. "He raised me from a hatchling." "Yes, I suppose that's true..." Makarov smiled sadly. "But my son Laxus and his wife Cecelia were your birth parents." Majira blinked and slid her gaze from the pretty woman to the man next to her. "My _Other_ father?" she asked tentatively. Makarov nodded. "My-my mother?" again Makarov gave a nod.

"M-my _father_ 's father?" at that Makarov let a single tear slide down his face. "Yes. I am your grandfather, Juliet." "Majira…Fireheart called me Majira." "…It's an equally beautiful name… Majira." And Makarov meant it too. Whatever that dragon taught her in the wilds of Galuna Island kept her alive and happy. Feeling a slight weight tilt back into the bed they leaned against Makarov let out a sigh when he realized his granddaughter was asleep.

"Oh, Majira… If I'd known how this would have affected you I never would have resorted to this… at least I can have a chance to be a grandfather again…"

And when Mirajane came to check on her boss an hour later, she found the two reunited family members asleep, taking comfort in each other's presence. With a soft smile, she quietly closed the door.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **END SONG:** _ **You are My Home (Avicii)**_

 _ **(Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road-Chip Cover by: Katie Perry)**_

 **~::~**

 _ **~Intro chords~**_

 _Majira is seen in a cushy fancy room. She's taken to sleeping on the floor in-between two large potted plants because she hasn't slept in a regular bed in her entire life. Majira is staring at an upright picture of her when she was nine- there's a picture turned facedown- and she's hugging Fireheart's snout while standing in between the Drake's Clap consisting of Kasi, Fireheart himself, and Blacksteel in the picture showing. The Dragon-Girl then blinks and looks out of her large balcony window at the stars beyond and to the moon. There's a flash of moonlight and we're shown Fireheart looking at the moon as well._

 _ **Oh you shine bright,**_

 _ **Brighter than all the stars!**_

 _ **Brighter than fireworks,**_

 _ **So I give you all my love…**_

 _In the background behind Fireheart we see small flashbacks of Majira and himself with his Clap going on several adventures like swimming in the ocean, playing with Gargowolves, and flying high in the sky or running full speed across the sandy parts of Galuna Island._

 _ **And your perfection even in your mistakes,**_

 _ **Give affection even when your heart aches.**_

 _ **When I'm away your who I'm thinking of~,**_

 _ **Because…**_

 _Back with Majira, she is seen hugging her knees to her chest as she's flying with her friends on a plane headed to Galuna. They're going to meet her father and her Thunder. As the plane lands Majira gets off with Natsu right behind her. After Natsu comes Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel. They look around curiously in Galuna Village and Majira and Natsu greet Chief Moka and Bobo. The ground shakes as Fireheart comes barreling out of the forest, eager to see his little hatchling._

 _ **You are my home, home, home,**_

 _ **Wherever I may roam!**_

 _ **You are the place where I can rest my weary bones,**_

 _ **You are my home, home, home!**_

 _ **You are my home, home, home~!**_

 _The scene changes with a leaf blowing in the wind and shows Majira and her friends riding a dragon in the Clap. Majira, Wendy, and Natsu on Fireheart, Erza on Kasi, Grey, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel on Blacksteel. The scene changes and they're on the peak of Galuna Temple, staring out at the ocean surrounding the island._

 _ **See you shining even in the darkness,**_

 _ **Stand beside me when I don't deserve it.**_

 _ **That's why I say I give you all my love,**_

 _ **Because~…**_

 _Majira turns at the screen and raps the next line while the screen rotates to see her staring at Fireheart with a bright smile on her face._

" _ **You're my number one, there's no doubt**_

 _ **And we stick together throughout!**_

 _ **Like Dragon Scouts we about all for one 'till lights out!**_

 _There's a change of scenery and there are fireflies dancing around the group of dragons and humans. Majira and the humans are singing on a raised rock high above the temple of Galuna out to the while island._

 _ **So Dad, where you at?**_

 _ **Wave your claws, front to back!**_

 _ **Everybody take a look around!**_

 _ **At my dad, out in the clouds! (oh)**_

 _ **I love you Dad! (oh, oh, oh)**_

 _Daylight comes over the island and Majira and the others must get back to the mainland. However, Majira pauses and turns around to run back to Fireheart and glomps his snout in a hug. As she unloads from the plane back in Magnolia and enters her room on the Dreyar Estate she looks at the face-down picture and smiles apologetically at it. She flips it up and mouths 'I Love You' to the couple, her birth parents, in the photo and walks off with a happier smile on her face._

 _ **You are my home, home, home~**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Sooooo that's chapter 2! Follow! Fave! REVIEW!**_

 _ **NEXT TIME: CONCRETE JUNGLE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

due to me getting very rude messages from readers in not my reviews but PM box about ALL my stories thus far, I've decided to give away all my stories to the highest bidders and just be a reader. now, funny enough, an IRL whose name I shall not disclose is an old friend of mine since elementary and she has offered to take all my stories. she has an AO3 accound and is named Quetzelcotl_Is_My_Momma. sry, but if people refuse to be nice I refuse to play with them at all.


	5. Kay heres the thing

so after getting several pms and reviews from vairous guests and fanfic writers on my works, I've decided take back 4 stories from Quezalcoatl is mu Momma to continue:

1\. Learning to Fly: An alternate Tale

2\. Sleepsongs of the Atlantians Child.

3\. The Tails of Majira and Natsu

4\. People Like Us

this is me tyring to get myself out of the hole i *tried* to bury myself in to escape the rude remarks. thank you to Raki, MaMcMu, Seargent Sniper Man, and SolarWave for your support! you guys primarily got me up again, and the next chapter for those four stories are for you.


End file.
